


Letters to Santa

by Angel_of_the_Starz



Series: Model U.N. [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Holidays, Letters, Letters to Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Starz/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Starz
Summary: Model Behavior Gap Filler. While watching over Jinorah, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan, Bolin convinces Asami to write a letter to Santa with her Christmas wish. ONESHOT!
Relationships: Bolin & Asami Sato
Series: Model U.N. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/252010
Kudos: 16





	Letters to Santa

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gap filler in between [Model Behavior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577572/chapters/7885950) and its upcoming sequel Model Citizen. You don't have to read that story before reading this oneshot.

“What’s all this?” Asami commented as she stepped into the dining area of the Air Temple. She glanced down at the scraps of paper, glitter, markers, and crayons that littered the floor. She then rushed over and pulled a crayon out of Rohan’s mouth, wincing at the drool dripping down her finger. As she started to make a fuss, she grabbed his pacifier from the table before gently sticking it into his mouth.

Asami started to regularly visit Tenzin, Pema, and their children at Air Temple Island after Korra left for the Southern Water Tribe to recuperate after the fight with Zaheer. She found her apartment to be too big and too quiet with Korra and Naga gone. In fact, she often found herself staying late at work to avoid going home. Her assistant Xu had quickly picked up on the fact, occasionally forcing the young CEO home or to visit with friends.

“We’re writing letters to Santa!” Meelo shouted, waving a piece of paper in the air. Jinora peeked up from behind a book, rolling her eyes.

Asami noticed a small purple envelope that matched the color of some of the stationary underneath her thigh. She carefully lowered herself next to Jinora before gently poking her in the upper thigh. Lowering her book, Jinora looked at Asami with questioning eyes.

“You may have to do this for a few more years with Rohan here, but what’s the harm in having some hope?” Asami asked. “You’re never too cool for Santa.”

Jinora half-smiled, before pulling her letter from underneath her leg. Ikki quickly snatched it up and began to finger at the seal on the back. Bolin quickly reached over and plucked the letter out of her small hands before handing it back to Jinora.

“What do you want Santa to bring you for Christmas, Asami?” Ikki rattled off. “I asked for a new doll, somemakeup, somejewelry, alanguagebook-”

“How about some glue so you can stop talking for once?” Meelo asked. Ikki picked up a bottle of glitter and threw it her brother. He ducked out of the way and the bottle smacked against the wall, flinging the top off. Glitter lined the wall and spilled to the floor. Rohan crawled over and began to stamp his small hands into the crafting supply, happily giggling around his pacifier.

“There’s nothing I really want,” Asami commented. Bolin looked up from writing his own letter, a frown forming on his face. He quickly balled up his letter and tossed it over his shoulder, before grabbing another piece of stationary. He then reached out and grabbed a hold of Rohan, placing him on his lap, ignoring the glitter spilling off of him.

“No toys?” Meelo’s jaw dropped. “No candy? Nothing?”

“I already have most of what I want, and I can purchase things myself,” Asami answered with a shrug. “We didn’t really celebrate Christmas growing up. What are you asking Santa for?”

“I’m asking Santa to let Korra have a good Christmas and to come home,” Meelo announced. The room quickly grew quiet, even Rohan had stopped his cheerful claps and coos.

Asami felt her stomach drop. Ever since she had seen Korra off with her letter she hadn’t heard too much from her friend. She had received an occasional check-in text or email but even those were far and between. Asami didn’t want to push her friend, as recovery for her is the only thing she should be focusing on.

Asami cleared her throat. “She’s been gone for a few months, but I’m sure she’ll be back soon.” She then offered a bright smile. “I have an idea! Why don’t you also write a Christmas letter to Korra?”

“Yeah!” Ikki and Meelo shouted. Jinora quickly placed a bookmark to save her spot, before closing her book with a snap. She chose a blue piece of stationery and matching envelope before quickly beginning to write.

“I’m going to add some drawings to mine!” Ikki announced.

“Who knows how long Korra will be gone?” he asked, holding a marker in the air over his paper. “I’ll be a man by the time she gets back. Maybe I should give her something to remember me by…like my hair!”

“You’d need some hair first,” Jinora pointed out. The room grew quiet once more as everyone began to focus on their own letters. Asami made herself busy by cleaning up some of the supplies on the table. She frowned when she spotted glitter on her hands, knowing it would take a long time to fully rid herself of the crafting supply.

“Why don’t you write a letter, Asami?” Bolin asked.

“I’ve already written a few,” she said with a shrug, ignoring the feeling of sadness that began to creep up.

“I meant to Santa,” he pressed.

“Bolin!”

“Santa works in mysterious ways,” Bolin said with a shrug. He passed her a piece of paper and a pen. “It doesn’t hurt to try.” Asami let out a soft giggle as she received the items.

Thirty minutes later, Bolin had gathered up everyone’s letter to santa and letter to Korra. Rohan added his own personal stamp to some of the letters with a glittery handprint and drop of drool. Bolin promised to drop off the letters to the post office so that they would be sent out right away.

“I think you handled the whole situation really well,” Asami commented as she and Bolin stepped off the ferry onto the docks of Republic City. “They look so excited for Santa and Christmas.”

“This is the time of year for hope,” Bolin said. “It doesn’t hurt to bring Santa into the mix for extra magic.”

Asami smiled and ruffled Bolin’s hair. “You should look into working with kids as a future career,” she commented. “You know, Santa can’t make every wish come true,” she added.

“He works in mysterious ways.” He shrugged.

Asami gave him a light hug and a quick message of goodbye, needing to go back to her company to finish working on some projects. Bolin continued to wave at her back before she disappeared. He pulled the letters out of his pocket before pulling out a red envelop with Asami’s handwriting on the front. Bolin carefully pulled at the tape along the back before it released its seal. He pulled the letter out of the envelop and quickly read the two lines on the paper.

_Dear Santa,_

_I wish to hear from Korra in her own time and to know that she is a safe and relaxing Christmas with her family and loved ones. I also wish, in any way, to bring my Mom back, or to help me understand what it feels like to have a family again._

_Asami Sato_

\---

On Christmas morning, Asami pulled herself out of bed. She yawned loudly, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. She made her way into the living room, stopping to look at the brightly lit room from the Christmas tree and decorations displayed.

She normally wouldn’t have decorated the apartment since she knew she’d be spending it alone, but the feeling of joy from the multicolored lights she saw all around the city made her want to bring it into her space.

Asami jumped when she heard a loud knock on the door. She yawned once more as she shuffled over. Placing her hands on the cool surface of the door, she closed her right eye and peered through the peephole. She let out a cry of delight before swinging the door open.

“Mako! Bolin!” she said, pulling them each in for a hug. “What are you doing here?” she asked, stepping to the side and allowing them in. “You both look exhausted.” She paused. “And I look like this,” she said when she remembered that she was still in her nightgown.

“No need to look formal for us,” Bolin commented with a shrug. Mako cleared his throat, gently nudging his brother, who then held out a small blue envelope.

“Merry Christmas, Asami,” the two recited. Asami felt a rush of adrenaline and warmth in her cheeks as she looked at the blue envelope. Her hand shook as she reached out for her, a gracious smile forming. The smile faltered a bit when she felt the envelope to be empty except for a small bump in a corner.

Mako and Bolin looked on expectantly as she carefully opened the envelope and pulled out its contents. She gasped, carefully pulling out a gold pendant. Asami held it up in the air, turning it so that it caught the light.

“…This was my mom’s,” Asami commented, looking up at the two brothers. “How did you-”

“It pays to have a brother working with the police force,” Bolin said, raising a shoulder.

“It also helps that Lin is out of town,” Mako said. “It took us all night to track it down.”

“It _also_ pays to have a nosey friend,” Asami said with a laugh. She reached up and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. “She would wear this all the time. I memorized every detail,” she said quietly. “I didn’t think I’d ever see it again.”

“After everything that you’ve been through, and the past few Christmases, Bolin wanted to make sure you had a good one,” Mako explained.

“Merry Christmas, Asami,” Bolin said.

“Thank you, Bolin.” Asami gave him a strong hug. “Or should I say Santa.”

“We’re on our way to Tenzin and Pema’s. I’m sure they’d love to have you join us,” Mako said.

“Sure, just let me go and get changed,” Asami said with a nod. She gave each of them one more hug before scurrying off to her bedroom.

After closing her bedroom door, Asami walked over to the window, pulling back the curtains. She couldn’t help but smile as snow danced to the ground, covering Republic City. The multicolored lights glittered, adding a touch of wonder. It was a stark difference to last when Equalists moved in and attacked the city. Although that year, Korra still brought the magical feeling of Christmas to her by creating a fort in the living room, and just using the day to relax and enjoy what they had.

Asami made quick work of changing her clothes, humming some Christmas songs as she went. She carefully pinned her mother’s pendant to the neckline of her blouse. She pulled a pair of low heels from out of her closet before taking a seat on her bed, slipping them on. Hermes, her ocelot-eagle spirit companion, appeared from underneath her bed. It jumped up onto the comforter before carefully perching itself into Asami’s lap, looking up at her with bright eyes.

“Hey, what do you have there?” Asami asked. She reached her hand out, and the spirit dropped the item into her hand, chirping happily. It was a light blue envelope – on the back was a wax seal bearing the water nation symbol. Asami quickly flipped it over, running her thumb over the lettering smiling brightly when she spotted Korra’s handwriting. “Hermes, messenger of the gods. Looks like I named you correctly.”

Asami picked up her cell phone that began to vibrate in her pocket. She glanced at the unknown number before pressing the green phone icon. “Hello?”

“This is a call from the Republic City Regional Jail. Do you accept the charges?” an automated voice asked.

“Yes,” Asami said softly. She reached up and carefully began to finger the pendant at the base of her neck.

“Asami?” Hiroshi’s quiet voice came in from the other line.

“Hey, dad,” Asami greeted. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, to you too,” he responded. “…How have you been?”

“I’m okay. Are you doing well?”

“As much as I can.”

“Dad…” Asami said. She glanced down at Hermes who had curled up in her lap, falling asleep. She smiled before scratching its back. It let out quiet mews, as it drifted further off to sleep. Asami then looked out the window, smiling happily as a pair of two ravens gently gliding across the window. “Thank you for mom’s pendant. Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!
> 
> Twitter: [@AngelofStarzFFN](https://twitter.com/AngelofStarzFFN)  
> Tumblr: [angelstellaluna](https://angelstellaluna.tumblr.com/)


End file.
